ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
Kenshin's B-Day Fest (2019)
Event Period: 02/17/2019 5pm (PST) to 03/15/2019 5pm (PST) Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. Even if the player didn't choose to fall in love with Kenshin in the main story, it's still possible to enjoy spending time with him during the event. This Event features three stories starring Kenshin: #'The God of War's Disciple' # A Farewell to Azuchi # Kenshin's Surprise Party A Farewell to Azuchi and Kenshin's Surprise Party has two endings each, while "The God of War's Disciple" features a additional secret ending. * By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (500 gold and honey). Kenshin's Birthday for Two is available in the shop during this event: *'Special Gift for Kenshin '(2019)' '''comes with a special photo, story in his POV, Voice Clip and "Mini Kenshin" accessory. - ''700 coins *'Deluxe Gift for Kenshin' (2018) comes with a special photo, story in his POV, letter, and "Mini Kenshin Baloon" castle accessory. - 8''00 coins'' Buying both stories grants "Mini Kenshin on your Head" accessory. 'Bonuses' *'Tranquil Water View with Blooming Flowers - 'Early Clear Bonus: Gold - Clear 2 endings (Premium or Secret) within 36 hours of entering the event. *'Kenshin's Haori Coat - 'Early Clear Bonus: Silver - ''Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. *'Usual Kimono (Kenshin)' - ''Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - Clear every ending by 02/21 19:00 (PST). *'Exquisite Sky Blue Kimono '- Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. *'Chapter Ticket x 5' - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear all Premium Endings. *'Kenshin's B-Day Fest 2019''' - Personal Glamour Bonus (90000) - Raise your personal glamour to 90.000. *'Mismatched Elegant Eyes' - Personal Glamour Bonus (80000) - Raise your personal glamour to 80.000. *'Sweet Pink Elegand Blush' - Personal Glamour Bonus (40000) - Raise your personal glamour to 40.000. *'Exquisite Deep Blue '- Personal Glamour Bonus (20000) - Raise your personal glamour to 20.000. *'Makeup (+500 Glamour)' - Double Ending Bonus - Clear both sweet and premium endings of the God of War's Disciple. *'Exquisite Deep Blue Obi' - The God of War's Disciple Premium Bonus - Clear The God of War's Disciple Premium ending. *'Kenbear on Your Shoulder' - The God of War's Disciple Secret Bonus - Clear The God of War's Disciple's Secret ending. *'Makeup (+500 Glamour)' - The God of War's Disciple Sweet Bonus - Clear The God of War's Disciple's Sweet ending. *'Aqua Kimono with Peach Blossoms' - A Farewell to Azuchi Premium Bonus - Clear A Farewell to Azuchi's Premium ending. *'Kenshin's B-Day Voice Clip' - A Farewell to Azuchi Premium Bonus - Clear A Farewell to Azuchi's Sweet ending. *'Obi with Crystal Ornament' - Kenshin's Surprise Party Premium Bonus - ''Clear Kenshin's Surprise Party's Premium ending. *'Kenshin's B-Day Voice Clip''' - Kenshin's Surprise Party Sweet Bonus - Clear Kenshin's Surprise Party's Sweet ending. *'Makeup (+500 Glamour)' - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear any ending for the 1st time. 'Ranking Bonus' *'Haori Coat Matching Kenshin - 'Top 100 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 250, 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. *'Hakama Matching Kenshin' - Top 250 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 250 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. *'Your Own Himetsuru-Ichimonji - 'Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000 and 5000 bonus. *'Umbrella and Sword Cleaning Kit - 'Top 1000 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 1000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. *'Gacha Token - 'Top 5000 Bonus - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. 'Lucky Time Schedule' *02/19 5:00 pm to 02/20 5:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold *02/22 5:00 pm to 02/23 5:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold *02/25 5:00 pm to 02/26 5:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold *02/28 5:00 pm to 03/01 5:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour Category:Events Category:Birthday Events